


Orange Blossoms

by HeyItsMeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, Sad Ending, im sorry, sorry markjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMeee/pseuds/HeyItsMeee
Summary: i write a lot of gifts now hahahaguys i wrote this in like 30 mintues please dont hate me im too tired to make this make senseeeeei spouted this idea to @kerikaaria on tumblr and err it doesn’t have a happy ending so dont read it keri lmao ill let you know when i write a happy ending for it
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Orange Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limjaeseven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limjaeseven/gifts).



> i write a lot of gifts now hahaha
> 
> guys i wrote this in like 30 mintues please dont hate me im too tired to make this make senseeeee
> 
> i spouted this idea to @kerikaaria on tumblr and err it doesn’t have a happy ending so dont read it keri lmao ill let you know when i write a happy ending for it

It was supposed to be a sad ending.

Youngjae had returned from surgery, the flowers gone.

But the miracle was...he  _ remembered  _ Mark. He may have gotten the corrective heart surgery for the hanahaki disease, but he still  _ loved _ Mark.

The doctors didn’t know what happened, and neither did Mark or Youngjae. But they weren’t about to complain, no, no. Youngjae remembered.

What was there to complain about? Everyone was happy. Youngjae loved Mark, and Mark loves Youngjae.

They were happy for one, two, three months. It’s their four-month anniversary since Youngjae returned from surgery, and Youngjae coughed. A petal. A bloom. A blossom. A full-on flower.

The couple had rushed to the library, peeling back the pages of the flower dictionary. Orange Blossom. Eternal Love. But what does it  _ mean _ ?

Youngjae returns to the doctors. They do scans. They do tests. Youngjae is tired. Mark is tired. Finally, a young doctor returns, a heavy look on his face and sadness in his eyes.

The surgery was botched. Youngjae loved and Mark loves. The love will kill Youngjae. Every time Mark showed affection, Youngjae’s heart would get weaker and weaker, and his lungs would fill up with more and more of those petals.

Mark tried staying away, but Youngjae showed up not two nights later, clutching his chest and petals spilling out of his mouth. Mark helped him into his apartment, but Youngjae only got worse, face pale. Mark rushed him to the hospital, loving him all the way.

Youngjae was not all right. Mark waited. He still loves. Youngjae would never be all right. Mark cries, Mark loves.

Youngjae is not here, but Mark always loves. He loves so much, his heart might burst.

He loves so much, his heart did burst.

Dozens of orange petals fall out of Mark’s mouth, stained with blood and floating in the wind.

The ambulance arrives.

Mark is loaded in.

The doctors cannot save him.

Mark still loved.

Mark did not return from the surgery, the flowers were not gone. It was still a sad ending.


End file.
